A Perfect Contradiction
by degrassi-is-love
Summary: The story of Eli and Clare's daughter Darcy, and Fiona and Adam's daughter Savannah, and their friendship and struggles while attending the very school their parents all met, will they make the same mistakes their parents did, or new ones?
1. Introduction  To Darcy

Prologue To Darcy Goldsworthy

I looked in the mirror, and found myself staring at the biggest contradiction possible.

My hair was a shade of auburn I couldn't even place, too white to be true skin, and huge green eyes. My clothes were a whole other story, I was wearing a vintage deadhand t shirt (this old school group my dad used to love, that happened to kick ass), light wash skinny jeans, black mary jane flats, a white headband keeping my hair out of the way of my new cartilage piercing. I guess my outfit somewhat reflected my personality.

My name is Darcy Goldsworthy, and I despised my first name. I was named after my mom's sister, who died while helping build houses in Kenya, from a disease she got while there, when she was 22. I have heard amazing things about my would be aunt don't get me wrong, but the name was so, not me. It was so peppy sounding, and I just wasn't like that.

I am little bit of everything, I suppose. People label me as "emo" all the time, it doesn't bother me though, people's opinions really don't matter to me, most of the time anyway. And the fact of the matter was, I wasn't emo. My style and taste in music is a little dark, I'll give you that, but I was girly too. I was also shy and awkward, while I still found the time to be outspoken and bold in the most inconvenient times.. I guess you can say I got that from my parents, the odd mixture of both styles, But for me, the two ways just kind of fit together.

My mom Clare, is who I inherited my paleness and hair color from, that's for sure, and she was also a little girly, and shy. I was no where near as girly as she was, but I guess you can say we were both soft spoken, but could also kick up the bad-ass attitude when absolutely necessary, which for me, I found was often. But on the other hand, I also took after my dad Eli a lot too. We had the same taste in music, same sense of humor, and same thirst for adventure, as my mom put it.

Everyone seemed to find my dad really attractive, with his young face and dark green eyes,especially my friends, which I found bizarrely creepy. Given: my parents were considerably younger then most of my friends parents, being only 36. But it was still disgusting. The first time new friends would come over, they would just stare at him awestruck. My parents weren't oblivious to it at all. My dad would just smirk (the very same smirk I use daily) and my mom would roll her eyes and smile a knowing smile.

Looking back at old pictures of my parents, I didn't get their relationship at all. My dad was still dark, but he used to be full out dark. As in, drive a hearse dark, Yeah, I hear that story all the time, and I am still trying to understand it. And my mom is and was a polar opposite of him. Yet in all the old pictures, and to this day, they look so unbelievably happy, I guess I'll never get it.

Apparently they got together in 10th grade, and have been together ever since. I found it mind-blowing that you could find your one true love, that early on, especially since I was in the 10th grade presently, I just couldn't imagine finding the one I would spend forever with now. Anyway, they had me when my mom was 21, and my dad was 22, leaving me to be 15 now.

I am in my sophomore year at Degrassi Community High, the very place my parents attended high school, and I am still extremely conflicted on who I am. But hopefully, this would be the year _I would finally get to figure it out. _


	2. Introduction To Savannah

Savannah Torres

"You're a beauty just like your mother!"

"You have your fathers eyes"

These are the naive words I hear come out people's mouth's at all times.

Well that's great that I happen to have my mom's dark brown curls, and I'v inherited her impeccable taste.

And yes, I happen to have the same blue eyes as my father, but it wasn't DNA. It was pure coincidence.

As many people didn't know, my mom Fiona and dad Adam adopted me when I was a newborn. And yet, still just beginning freshman year, I don't really know the back story of my life. There had been times were I had been curious about who my birth parents were, and why my parents had chosen adoption. But answers were never given. It was always the same "We'll tell you when you're older". I honestly didn't understand the complexity of the issue, adoption is a simple thing, I had grown to accept it. I just wanted simple facts, and I didn't understand why I couldn't receive them

_ This year, I was going to get some answers_

Clearly, my life wasn't that simple to begin with. But it didn't get any simpler. My mom happened to be a renowned fashion designer, not an incredible famous one, but the one who still attended all the luncheons and events, and was sold in the most exclusive boutiques. I was constantly around these such events, even from a young age, which kind of affected me. I was more suitable for an older crowd, I got a long with grown ups a lot better then I did with people my age. I found them all too immature, I wasn't into the things they were. I really only had one true friend around my age, and that was Darcy Goldsworthy. She was a year older then me though. Last year I was alone in middle school, and she was a lone in high school. This year we would finally be reunited again.

I pretty much spent all my time with her. Went we weren't together because of us, we were together because of our parents. Her mom and dad were best friends with mine. They were also my parents only friends for the most part. They mostly kept to themselves, besides also constantly seeing my Uncle Declan and Aunt Holly, a long with my Uncle Drew and Bianca (she was far too skanky for me to consider her as an aunt).

I guess in a way, Darcy and I had that in common with our parents. We didn't just become friends with anyway, we found the really important ones, and stuck by them. I was just preying that high school didn't change that, because I didn't want to change.

I stared at myself into the mirror, trying on different back to school outfits. I laid eyes on what I was currently wearing, a canary yellow short sundress with a black blazer and black tights, a long with a white bow head band and new impeccable stihelleto heels.

I had no idea how someone like me was supposed to fit into a public school, but I guess I was about to find out


	3. Chapter 1, Darcy

Chapter 1

*Darcy's Point of View*

I woke up to the blaring of some mainstream song on my alarm clock. Greattttt way to start the day.

I rolled out of bed. I had been dreading this day for the longest time. This summer had been incredible, and now it was disappearing right before my eyes. As far as schools went, Degrassi really wasn't bad. Never short of entertaining scandals and attractive boys, but that wasn't enough to make me look forward to a new school year. _sophomore _. It might not be too bad

At least now I wouldn't be labeled the freshman anymore, and at least now I had my best friend in this same school. Savannah now being in the same building with me was going to keep me sane.

I went downstairs to see my parents already awake. Making out too. Great. _exactly _what I need to make this miserable day even more miserable

"Hey guys, want to not act like teenagers for once, the real one here would rather not vomit before she even eats breakfast" I teased

My mom pulled away from my dad looking flushed

"Excited for your first day" my dad said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes at him and sat down for breakfast.

"Darcy, don't look so down,try to enjoy yourself, I loved sophomore year" my mom said optimistically.

I sighed and smiled as I saw my parents exchanged a knowing glance. I know sophomore year was the year they met each other. Didn't they find it horrifying finding the one they would spend the rest of their lives with that young? well I definitely did, and that was NOT in my future for this year

"Are you saying you want me to fall in love and lose my virginity?, will do mom and dad thanks!" I joked

I know for most teenagers that's a taboo joke to make, but my parents were pretty cool when it came to this stuff.

My dad smirked "Skip the second part and we're good, I wouldn't want a murder of a high school boy on my criminal record"

My mom sighed "Stay away from boys like your father and you'll be fine!"

I laughed. That wouldn't be a problem at all

"Are you riding with me or riding your bike?" My mom asked

She was an english teacher at Degrassi, much to my dismay, as great as she was, no one wants their parents at their high school, ever.

"Taking my bike, I'm gonna go now, love you!" I waved then flew out the door.

I rode to Degrassi and texted Savannah on the way to meet me in the front lot, something told me she wouldn't find me though, I remember having no idea how to get around this school during grade 9, even after countless tours with my parents.

I walked towards the entrance, but was suddenly blocked before I could get in

"Nice legs, what time do they open?" was the line I was greeted with

I sighed. It was one of those quarterback morons. He had a strong build, dark brown hair, blue eyes, and he was surrounded by a crowd of athletic tools

"Wow, let me guess? friends dared you to pick up the goth chick, you're very funny...now I'd like to enter so if you don't mind.."

His friends were in the background snickering

He grinned sheepishly

"Actually they dared me to pick up the prettiest girl I saw"

did this random jock just call me, me out of all people _pretty?_

Whatever. It didn't mean anything coming from him

"Very smooth, except I'm the only girl here unless you count that faculty woman over there" I rolled my eyes and walked through the doors.

Degrassi boys were honestly the worse. My parents must have been lucky, cause there was no way I would ever be even remotely attracted to these shallow robots

_Not a chance._


	4. Authors Note

** Hello everyone! **

**So I'm not quite sure yet if I'm going to continue this story, I haven't been receiving many reviews for it yet, so I'm not sure if anyone is reading it . I will keep writing it, but in a little while; if I notice it's not very popular, I'll just end it and start something new.**

**Chances are if I end it; I will start either one of two things:**

**A. A series of music based one-shots based on all the different characters**

**B. A fan fiction about Alli at her new school**

**so let me know if either of these sound appealing to you! **

** Oh and; from now on my update date for this story will be Saturday (starting this saturday)**

**xo! **


End file.
